Uno o Ninguno
by sofi-pattinson
Summary: Bella es la mejor amiga de Edward y Jacob pero estos se odian, Jacob se va por tres años y al regresar se enamora de Bella pero ella está enamorada de Edward que a su vez también la ama. ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿A quién elegirá? ¿Al amor de toda su vida? ¿O al chico que siempre vio cómo su hermano? Edward ¿luchara por Bella? Jacob ¿ Intentara sustituir a Edward?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Era un día normal, como cualquier otro para una chica de 16, fui a la preparatoria, intente prestarle atención a los profesores, en el almuerzo me senté con mis mejores amigos, los hermanos Cullen y Hale, Emmett Cullen, un chico que intimida por su gigante cuerpo, ya que pasa 2 horas por día en el gimnasio, pero al conocerlo te das cuenta que es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente, Rosalie Hale, novia de Emmett, una chica de 17 que le baja el autoestima a pena la ves por su cuerpo despampanante, pelo rubio, cuerpo 60 90 60 y la cara de ángel, pero es fría e intimida pero solo con las personas que no le agradan, en realidad es duce y graciosa, Jasper Hale, gemelo de Rosalie, también hermoso es tranquilo y no participa mucho en las conversaciones pero es observador y no le podes ocultar tus sentimientos, Alice Cullen, tiene mi misma edad, es una chica menuda de pelo negro corto con las puntas en diferentes direcciones, es muy inquieta que ama ir de compras, y el ultimo pero no menos importante, esa persona del grupo con la que mejor te llevas, Edward Cullen, mellizo de Alice, es mi mejor mejor amigo desde que tenemos memoria, es el más lindo de todos tiene el cabello cobrizo siempre despeinado, la cara en perfecta simetría, una sonrisa torcida que te deslumbra, pero también es muy tranquilo, inteligente, divertido, tierno se habrán dado cuenta que estoy enamorada de él, mi mejor amigo, pero él no siente nada por mí ya que soy la común del grupo, no, del colegio, tengo el pelo marrón oscuro con mechas rojizas y con rulos nunca armados, la piel pálida casi traslucida, soy torpe y me cuesta la escuela, esa soy yo Isabella Swan pero todos me dicen Bella ya que odio mi nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Me desperté de un agitado sueño en el que besaba a Edward, como me hubiera encantado que sea real, me levante me fui al baño, me bañe, y me puse un short azul con una musculosa gris y una camisa a cuadro azul y rosa de manga corta ya que hacía calor raramente en Forks y mis siempre queridas converse negras, me deje el pelo mojado agarre la mochila, baje con intenciones de de irme pero mi padre me paro.

-Bella.

-Si Charlie.

-Tienes que desayunar algo o te vas a descomponer- intento ser un padre normal pero es el tímido igual que yo y nos cuenta expresarnos.

-Desayuno apenas llegue a la escuela, sino pierdo el colectivo y voy a llego tarde- intente convencerlo.

-No, venís acá, te sientas y desayunas. No puede ser que siempre te vayas- ahora estaba enojado y era mejor obedecerlo.

-OK- dije resignada- pero déjame que le avise a Edward para que me pase a buscar sino no voy a llegar.

-Bueno- comento no muy feliz, porque piensa que con Edward salimos en secreto, como me encantaría, y no le gusta que este sola con el cuándo el solo me ve como su mejor amiga.

Me fui a la cocina a prepararme un cuenco de cereal con leche mientras mi papá se iba a trabajar, él era el sheriff del pueblo y casi siempre estaba afuera aunque acá rara vez pasaba algo extraño.

Saque el celular que me había regalado Edward para mi cumpleaños y lo llame, al primer timbre atendió.

-Bella? Estas bien? Paso algo?- me pregunto preocupado sin respirar, yo me reí siempre hace lo mismo cuando llamo.

-Edward tranquilo estoy bien no siempre cuando te llamo es porque me paso algo- le dije por milésima vez.

-Como quieres que no me preocupe si el 80% de tus llamadas es porque estas en el hospital- me dijo con un tono de alivio y diversión.

-¡Eso es mentira!- le dije ya enojada.

-Ya, perdón solo me preocupo por vos- eso me enterneció- ahora decime para que me llamaste que estoy por llegar a la escuela- cuando me dijo eso ya me vi caminado a la escuela y no era cerca mejor empiezo ahora.

Agarre la mochila que la había dejado en el piso y ahora enojada con Charlie que no me dejo ir tendría que caminar con el calor hasta la escuela.

-Bella? Estas ahí?- pregunto Edward y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, perdón es que te llamaba para que me pasaras a buscar porque mi padre me ha obligado a desayunar y ahora no llego porque se me paso el colectivo- le dije triste pero más enojado ya que hoy justo había examen de Biología y era en el primer módulo- Te corto, avísale al profesor que llego tarde- y le corte.

Salí refunfuñando de la casa me puso los auriculares y me fui escuchando música, cuando no iba ni por la mitad del recorrido por el costado de la carretera una moto a toda velocidad pasa por al lado mío pero freno de repente, me quede quieta y vi que se bajaba un chico moreno y musculoso de esta, cuando se sacó el casco y le vi la cara lo reconocí. Era Jacob Black hijo de Billy, el mejor amigo de mi padre, vive en la reserva Quileute, Jacob se había ido a vivir 3 años con su tío a California por una beca pero antes de irse él era otro de mis mejores amigos quizás el único que lo sentía como un hermano.

-Bella?- pregunto apenas termino de bajarse de esa monstruosidad de moto.

-Por dios Jake, volviste!- exclame.

-BELLS-grito y corrió a abrazarme-Te extrañe.

Yo empecé a llorar mientras colgaba de el ya que era mucho mas alto que yo y lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-Jake- solloce.

En eso sentí cuando un auto freno ruidosamente, era el volvo de Edward, cuando salió lo vi enojada y no entendía porque.

-Suéltala ya- bramo.

Jake me soltó para ver quién era y al reconocerlo se le endureció la cara. Edward y Jake siempre se odiaron pero nunca entendí porque, Alice me decía que eran celos, no me querían compartir según ella a mi me pareció una exageración pero cuando Jake se fue a Edward se lo veía mas radiante.

Al parecer Edward no reconoció a Jake.

-Bella ven ya para acá- me ordeno, yo no me movió estaba asustada.

-Edward que pasa, ¿porque estás enojado?- le pregunte temerosa.

Él se dio cuenta y suavizó un poco la cara.

-Perdón no te quise asustar, ven acá.

Yo le obedecí y me fui a su lado apenas llegue me abrazo y me beso el tope de la cabeza como siempre hacia, cuando me miró a la cara y vio lágrimas en mi cara se alarmo pero yo lo tranquilice con una sonrisa, me abrace más a él y no me moví de allí ya que siempre me sentía protegida a su lado y le rodee la cintura con las manos.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto otra vez con vos dura a Jake mientras me apretaba más a él.

-No me reconoces?- dijo Jake con voz sarcástica.

-No, que hacías abrazando así a Bella, ¿Te conozco?

-Si pero me presento son Jacob Black, y la abrazaba porque soy su mejor amigo- Edward se puso rígido ante este comentario.

-Jacob, volviste pero que alegría- dijo con falsa amabilidad- pero me parece que te has equivocado vos te fuiste además yo siempre fui su mejor amigo vos solo eras su mascota chucho.

-Edward!- exclame- Jake también es mi mejor amigo.

-Eso escucha a Bella chupasangre.

-Bella súbete al auto nos vamos a casa- me ordeno.

-Jake nos vemos luego, un día de estos me paso por la reserva con Charlie- le dije para tranquilizarlo, me separe de Edward y fui a abrazarlo o mejor dicho a colgarme de él, el rodeo mi cintura y me abrazo más fuerte.

-Te quiero Belli- me dijo como cuando éramos chicos.

-Yo te quiero mucho más Lobito.

Lo solté y me fui con un Edward enojado, cuando me subí al auto me quede callada, Ed arranco y no dijo nada yo me quede mirando el paisaje durante el trayecto cuando me acorde que dijo que nos íbamos a casa.

-¿Ed?- Le pregunte asustada.

-¿Qué?- seguía enojado por lo visto.

-¿Vamos a la escuela?

-No, vamos a casa.

-¿Pero el examen?

-Mi padre aviso que estábamos enfermos y que lo rendimos después.

Después de eso no comente nada para no irritarlo más.


	3. Chapter 3- pov Edward

POV EDWARD

Me desperté y como siempre lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es Bella, ella es mi mejor amiga desde siempre pero yo la amo, es divertida, es la chima más linda aunque no se de cuenta, es inteligente aunque le cueste la escuela y ama leer podría pasarse horas leyendo sin aburrirse. Me levante, bañe y vestí como siempre es poco tiempo porque el día anterior Alice, mi melliza, me había armado la ropa de hoy, era una remera verde que combinaba con mis ojos, un pantalón de jean azul oscuro y unas zapatillas, por suerte este conjunto era normal porque veces Alice exageraba y me vestía como para ir a una fiesta.

Termine de arreglarme dejando mi pelo despeinado porque aunque intentara no podía peinarlo. Salí de casa después de tomar un jugo de naranja dispuesto a ir a la escuela pero casi llegando me suena el celular pensé que quizás era Emmett para molestarme pero al fijarme era Bella, ella rara vez me llamaba y casi siempre era porque estaba en el hospital así que conteste preocupado.

-Bella? Estas bien? Paso algo?- le pregunto preocupado sin respirar, escuche como se reía.

-Edward tranquilo estoy bien no siempre cuando te llamo es porque me paso algo- me contesto.

-Como quieres que no me preocupe si el 80% de tus llamadas es porque estas en el hospital- le dijo ya aliviado y divertido pero al parecer la enojo.

-¡Eso es mentira!- me dije ya enojada.

-Ya, perdón solo me preocupo por vos- le dije la verdad- ahora decime para que me llamaste que estoy por llegar a la escuela- Espere a que me contestara pero se quedo callada.

-Bella? Estas ahí?- pregunte al parecer sacándola de sus pensamientos, daría lo que fuera para escuchar lo que piensa.

-Sí, perdón es que te llamaba para que me pasaras a buscar porque mi padre me ha obligado a desayunar y ahora no llego porque se me paso el colectivo-me dijo algo triste pero más enojada- Te corto, avísale al profesor que llego tarde- y me cortó.

Me apresure a buscarla, no iba a permitir que se fuera caminando hasta la escuela quedando tan lejos. Cuando iba de camino a su casa la vi a lo lejos pero justo en ese momento una moto paso a su lado y frenó, Bella se quedo quieta y al ver quien se bajaba de la moto vi que puso una cara que no supe identificar, vi que hablaban y el chico este la abrazaba quedando ella colgando, me puse furioso no me pude calmar y no pensé, arranque el auto y llegue hasta ellos frenado con un chillido que seguro quemo las llantas pero en este momento no me importaba, Salí del auto y avance hasta ellos.

-Suéltala ya- brame sin poder contener mi enojo.

El chico la soltó para ver quién interrumpía y al verme se le endureció el gesto, yo no entendí porque si no lo conozco, quizás.

-Bella ven ya para acá- le ordene pero ella no se movió.

-Edward que pasa, ¿porque estás enojado?- me pregunto temerosa.

Ahí me di cuenta que le estaba gritando a Bella y me arrepentí, nunca la trato mal ni le grito y al parecer se asusto.

-Perdón no te quise asustar, ven acá.

Me obedeció y se fue a mi lado apenas llego la abrazo y le beso el tope de la cabeza como siempre hacia, cuando la miró a la cara y vi lágrimas en su cara me alarme pero me sonrió tratando de tranquilizarme pero solo funciono un poco no entendía como podía estar abrazada a un tipo que no conozco ya que yo conozco a todos sus amigos y familiares, los poco que tiene, y a este tipo no lo había visto en la vida creo ya que al mirarlo más se me hacia la cara conocida, se abrazo más a mí y no se movió de allí yo le rodee la cintura con los brazos atrayéndola más a mi ya que me sentía mejor con ella en mis brazos.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunté otra vez con vos dura a este tipo.

-No me reconoces?- dijo este con voz sarcástica.

-No, que hacías abrazando así a Bella, ¿Te conozco?

-Si, pero me presento son Jacob Black, y la abrazaba porque soy su mejor amigo- ante este comentario me puse rígido.

-Jacob, volviste pero que alegría- dije con falsa amabilidad- pero me parece que te has equivocado vos te fuiste además yo siempre fui su mejor amigo vos solo eras su mascota chucho.

-Edward!- exclamo Bella- Jake también es mi mejor amigo.

-Eso escucha a Bella chupasangre.

-Bella súbete al auto nos vamos a casa- le ordene.

-Jake nos vemos luego, un día de estos me paso por la reserva con Charlie- le dijo Bella al perro ese, se separo de mi y fue a abrazarlo, el rodeo su cintura y la abrazo más fuerte y en ese momento vi todo rojo, quien se creía el chucho cuando se había ido y había dejado olvidada a Bella, no tiene ningún derecho en venir ahora después de tres años a hacerse el que es el mejor amigo de Bella.

-Te quiero Belli- escuche como le decía a Bella.

-Yo te quiero mucho más Lobito.

Lo soltó y me vino a mi lado sigue de largo y se subió al auto y se quedo callada, yo arranque y no dije nada , ella se quedo mirando la ventana mientras yo pensaba que quizás había sido un poco bruto con Bella cuando re repente ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Ed?- Me pregunto asustada.

-¿Qué?- le conteste de mala manera si querer.

-¿Vamos a la escuela?

-No, vamos a casa.

-¿Pero el examen?

-Mi padre aviso que estábamos enfermos y que lo rendimos después.

Después de eso no comento nada y yo pude seguir pensando en todo lo sucedido


End file.
